The Killer in You
by Boys On Boysenberry-hime
Summary: Kai returns one last time to the Abbey...and finds a horrifying scene. One-Shot, Light Yaoi. TalaKai


**A quick little one shot to help get me back into the writing spirit. Written, typed and posted in about two hours with no beta. Enjoy, and please leave a review. .**

**The Killer in You**

**Rating: **PG-13, maybe R

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, implied Yaoi; done sans beta

**Pairings: **????

He wasn't sure why he needed to do it. The world championships were over; he could go back to Japan , or wherever else he wanted to go for that matter, and yet there was a nagging persistent feeling that something was left unfinished. He needed, just one last time, to go back to the place of his birth. Back to the abbey.

The mere thought of returning made him shudder in revulsion, but the urge to return, even if for the last time, was just too strong.

He feigned illness, postponing his flight to Japan. His teammates, fussed and worried, but at long last and after much reassurance that yes, he was capable of making his way back to Tokyo alone and no, that he wasn't sick enough to need a caretaker, the remaining members of the champion team returned home.

Within a few hour he had recovered from his "illness" and with a firm determination, made his way across the snowy city.

Standing outside the ominous stone building in the approaching darkness , his nerve nearly escaped him. Nonetheless, he knew he had to. Just one last time...

He pushed through the cold gates, somewhat less confident that he had been back in the safety and warmth of his hotel room.

The courtyard of the abbey was silent; the kind of quiet stillness that only happens when it snows. Abandoned Beyblade dishes were mere dents in the white landscape. He moved toward the main building, his legs and feet moving without his brain knowing that he was walking.

As he approached, something caught his attention; something dark seen only from the corner of his eye.

Dark hair splayed against the pure snow, limbs laying at odd, unnatural angles. Around _it_ the snow was a peculiar, frosty pink. Even from a distance, he could see the faint waves of heat escaping into the frozen air.

His heart pounded against his chest, but he forced his eyes away; his body on automatic as he touched the rough wood of the door.

He pushed and the door moved slowly inward, only to be stopped part way open by something on the floor inside. Slipping through the opening, looked at the obstruction, laying face doll like a tossed doll.

Something was beginning to stick wetly to the bottom of his shoes, leaving footprints trailing behind him as he continued down the hallway, stepping over legs and whole bodies laying in the way.

The smell was revolting; sour and metallic, like nothing he had ever encountered before. The urge to vomit hit him hard.

Coming to the door at the end of the hallway, he realized for the first time how unnaturally silent the building was. Fighting back to urge to flee; to run and keep running until he was far away from the damned place, he opened the door.

The sight and smell hit him like a ton of bricks. Instinctively, he slammed the door, shutting off the hellish and immediately threw up. Silent, ignored tears were running down his cheeks. He wanted to be out; wanted to be back in his hotel, safe in his bed, away from this...place.

As he turned to run, something crashed into him, sending his sprawling against the closed door. His vision swam and he became aware of a sharp pain in his right hand.

His eyesight cleared and he could see the knife pinning his palm to the door from the corner of his eye. And there, in front of him...

"T-tala?"

The blue eyes were wide, with a maniacal, frantic light to them.

"Kai. I killed them. I killed them all."

The words barely registered.

"Why? Why?"

"I had to! They were going to kill me! I had to! Kai..."

A bloodied, trembling hand stroked Kai's face. Gently...

"Kai. Let me take you with me to hell."

"Tala please." he was begging now, terrified by the look in those eyes. "Don't do this."

"I love you, Kai. I want you to be there with me."

"Tala..."

"We're both sinners. We sinned, when we slept together, and when we..."

"Tala."

"I love you, Kai."

Their lips were pressed together and through the haze of his own horror, Kai noticed vaguly the hand that had been pinned fall limply to his side. There was a horrible, tearing pain in his throat, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Through it all, he could hear Tala's whispered voice.

"Please, Kai. I'm afraid. I don't want to go to hell alone. Please..."


End file.
